Manipulated
by MissAdoration
Summary: What happened after her conversation with Loki? Can she gain enough composure and face the rest of the team? Please read and review.


He manipulated her. She was scared. He reminded her of her past. She could still hear his voice echoing in her head.

"Draykov's Daughter. Sao Paulo. The Hospital Fire. Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red."

She wanted to scream at him when he talked to her. She wanted to drop him from the helicarrier right at the moment he threatened to have her partner and best friend, Clint Barton, kill her like he was supposed to do in the first place.

As she was walking to the lab where she told everyone to meet, her steps began to falter. She leaned up against the wall. The next thing she knew, her body had slumped down to the ground. She was shaking and trembling violently. Hot tears were falling down her face. Her legs were pulled up against her chest. People noticed her, but they just kept going by her, not caring that the best assassin in SHIELD had just been manipulated and threatened by a demigod.

Normally, Natasha would never let her emotions show in public. Most of the time it was behind closed doors and Clint would be the one to comfort her. But not this time. This time, she was by herself and Clint was compromised and missing.

"Breathe, Natasha. It's OK." She told herself, however her body would not stop shaking. She was scared. She knew the team would be looking for her, but she needed to calm down before she went in there. Otherwise it would get ugly and someone would get hurt, and the last thing Natasha needed was more red in her ledger.

* * *

><p>In the lab, everyone had gathered to discuss what was going on.<p>

"Where's Romanoff?" Fury asked. "She was the one that called this meeting."

"I don't know, Sir. All I heard was that I was to stay in the lab." Bruce Banner answered.

"All I know is that I was sent for by a couple agents." Thor added.

"I'll find her." Steve chimed in. He then left the lab in search of their fellow agent.

"Agent Romanoff, where are you?" he half-shouted down the hall.

No answer. He then tried his comm.

"Agent Romanoff, do you copy?" He then heard a panicked voice.

"Help me."

As he continued down the hall, he began to hear the sound of someone crying, and that someone was Natasha.

* * *

><p>His heart skipped a beat when he finally found her. Her head was down and resting on her arms. Her crying became more audible as he knelt down beside her. Very carefully, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at first, and looked up and into his concerned eyes.<p>

"Are you OK?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know." She whispered quietly. She then put her head back down and continued to sob. Steve tightened his grip on her shoulder when he noticed how much her body was shaking.

For the next few minutes, the two of them sat on the ground, not moving. On top of her sobbing, her breaths were uneven and Steve could hear them.

He whispered soothingly to her as her began to rub her shoulder. He had decided not to push her for answers. He didn't want to startle her anymore. Finally, she looked into his eyes for a second time.

"Loki. He manipulated me." She sobbed.

"How?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. She was too shaken to talk.

"Natasha," He whispered to her.

"My past. My ledger." She managed to say, but that was it. Steve then looked into her teary eyes and saw instantly. He couldn't believe all of the horrors that one single person could go through.

"I'm sorry." He soothed. She then wrapped her arms around him, still sobbing. He was caught off guard at first, but as her sobs grew a little bit louder, he brought his arms up around her and held her tightly. Within seconds, a small section of his uniform became soaked with Natasha's tears, and they wouldn't stop coming.

"Captain, did you find her?" Fury asked through his earpiece, breaking the silence in the hallway.

Steve looked at Natasha, who was still sobbing. The look in her eyes told him that she wasn't' ready to face the other members of the team.

"Yes, Sir. I did." He replied.

"Where are you guys?" Fury asked.

"I'm sorry, Sir. She needs more time."

"Captain, you've been gone for almost 20 minutes. Is Agent Romanoff hurt?" Fury asked anxiously.

Steve couldn't' give him an answer. He didn't know what to say. How was he to describe that Natasha was hurt emotionally and needed comforting? He just couldn't do it.

"Sir, I will be there as soon as I can." He finally said. He then shut off his comm so that he wouldn't be bothered again. Meanwhile, Natasha's sobbing became quieter as she slowly left his arms and came back to reality.

"Sorry." She whispered. He then helped her to her feet and the two of them turned around and went towards the lab, his arm around her shoulder to guide her.

"It's OK."

"Loki. He spoke of my past, saying that my Agent Barton, my partner, had told him everything, He then threatened to have Barton kill me, just like he was originally supposed to do." She explained, her voice slightly hoarse from tears. She then began to shed more. Steve then embraced her in his arms once again.

"Natasha. I'm so sorry." He said.

"I've got red in my ledger." She sobbed.

"I know."

She eventually left his arms and they continued down the hall.

Before entering the lab, he embraced her one last time and held her tightly and whispered softly.

"Don't worry. We'll get your partner back. Until then, I'll protect you." He then wiped the tears from her face with his fingers and the two of them walked into the lab.


End file.
